


intersections

by wordstruck



Series: filterverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not that they know it yet), Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Idols, Falling In Love, Flirting, Frontman Iwaizumi Hajime, Idol Oikawa Tooru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck
Summary: Iwaizumi walks out of the Shibuya train station and finds himself staring at a massive digital ad flashing REIGN’s pretty-boy grin. He’s all dressed up in Kouda Mikako’s signature bold style — dark, ripped drop pants under a hooded, pale-yellow tunic and turquoise jacket. Iwaizumi is a hundred-percent sure if he tried wearing that outfit, Hanamaki and Matsukawa would laugh him out of Tokyo. On REIGN, though, it just — it works.(Unbidden, he recalls the soft look on Oikawa’s face when he’d been sitting alone in the recording booth, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips lightly parted. Something honest at the edges of that expression, something almost vulnerable. Oikawa bare-faced and raw-voiced is nothing like REIGN winking at all of Shibuya from a screen. Iwaizumi has no idea how that makes him feel, now that he knows both.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Series: filterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706830
Comments: 36
Kudos: 229





	intersections

**Author's Note:**

> talking with vers about iwaizumi singing "somebody told me" prompted this whole one-shot, really. also most of the songs i choose are pretty deliberate 👀 iwaizumi's concert outfit here is, again, based on [teaffeine's art](https://twitter.com/teaffeine/status/1250769310760398848). and yes, he has an arm tattoo. because why not.
> 
> "happy berry" and kouda mikako are taken from paradise kiss. kuroo is oikawa's friend and a model signed to kid-cat inc., alongside akaashi (who doesn't make an appearance... yet). i am 100% using this ficverse to further my kurooi friendship agenda. suga is also oikawa's friend, stage name SUGA-r and signed to fly!! entertainment. clearly i was having a lot of fun with their social media posts and usernames.
> 
> haven't beta'd this so any errors will be fixed when i get up in the morning. enjoy part two!

* * *

Iwaizumi checks his phone after his Sunday workout afternoon because it won’t fucking stop vibrating.

Apparently, the news about the REIGN x Se!joh collaboration has just been officially announced. He knows this because one, Ao-Jo Studios’ Twitter account has just published the promo; and two, his phone is blowing up with dozens of notifications from friends and fellow industry peers reacting to the news. Iwaizumi sighs and dismisses most of the notifs, mentally promising to get back to them when he’s less overwhelmed (although he’ll probably forget to reply to half). He _does_ linger on the one informing him Oikawa has tagged him in a Tweet of his own.

> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️**   
> Super excited to be working with @SEIJOH_official on a new track !!! ＼(≧▽≦)／ Please support us as we develop new music together!!   
> |   
> |   
> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️** **  
> **Think I’ll show up @Iw4izumi on vocals? (ง •̀_•́)ง I’ll be sure to sing extra well~!

His first reaction is to snort in fond exasperation, because what sort of grown man — idol or no — uses kaomojis and tildes in Tweets? His next reaction is to wonder if he did a few too many pull-ups and burpees, because over-exhaustion is the only possible reason he could find kaomojis from Oikawa _endearing_.

Iwaizumi hesitates a moment, wondering what the proper etiquette in this situation is. Se!joh’s social media is managed by Ao-Jo’s PR team, but he runs his own personal account (for better or for worse, really). Figuring it would be rude not to reply, he quote-retweets Oikawa’s post and spends a few minutes composing a response.

> SE!JOH Iwaizumi **@Iw4izumi ☑️**   
> Collaborations are not competitions (but I’d like to see you try) @RE1GN
> 
> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️** **  
> **Think I’ll show up @Iw4izumi on vocals? (ง •̀_•́)ง I’ll be sure to sing extra well~!

Seconds after posting, the interactions begin lighting up, and Iwaizumi winces at the reminder of just how popular Oikawa is with his fanbase. He quickly exits the app without bothering to check the replies that come flooding in. The shower he takes afterwards helps clear the lingering discomfort from his mind, as do the repetitive motions of cooking. He only checks his phone again after he’s settled in his living room with curry and tea.

> SE!JOH Makki **@Hana_TakaHERO ☑️**   
> replying to @Iw4izumi @RE1GN 
> 
> Fighting words, ace! 💪💪  
> |   
> |   
> SE!JOH Mattsun **@MattsuIssei ☑️**   
> replying to @Hana_TakaHERO @Iw4izumi @RE1GN 
> 
> Don’t let that pretty boy show you up > >
> 
> SUGA-r Koushi **@SUGA_r_official ☑️**   
> replying to @Iw4izumi @RE1GN 
> 
> Well this looks like fun 👀

Iwaizumi snorts at Sugawara Koushi’s unexpected Tweet, liking all three comments without responding. He retweets the official Se!joh and Ao-Jo Tweets as well, and is in the middle of contemplating making some kind of statement of his own when a push notification flashes.

> |  
> |   
> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️** **  
> **replying to @MattsuIssei @Hana_TakaHERO @Iw4izumi
> 
> Just you all wait (￣ヘ￣) REIGN will show you!!

There’s another outpouring of likes, retweets, and comments on Oikawa’s Tweet, but Iwaizumi forgoes checking any of them in favor of opening Oikawa’s Twitter profile. To his surprise, he finds Oikawa already follows him — and upon peeking at the man’s short following list, finds he’s actually following all of them. The Se!joh official account, all three of its members… and interestingly enough, @SeijohSeniors, the band’s biggest unofficial fan page. But there’s a whole host of other people — some major REIGN fan pages; Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji; even (surprisingly) Bokutou Koutaro — so Iwaizumi doesn’t think much of it. Oikawa might have followed all of them after Ao-Jo had made the collab offer, and he’d just missed the notification. He hesitates only briefly before following Oikawa back; he doesn’t check his own Twitter too often, so it won’t matter much in the long run. A brief detour to his profile (where the follower count has begun spiking) reminds him of why.

Already exhausted from just a few minutes on social media, Iwaizumi switches over to his messages and emails. Watari has sent a reminder of an upcoming Se!joh gig — one of their smaller events, done in partnership with Johzenji as a charity show. Iwaizumi absentmindedly sets a reminder of his own on his calendar so he remembers to show up to Ao-Jo on time for outfit and hair styling. Then he settles in for the rest of the night with his curry and a Detective Conan movie, Twitter all forgotten.

**GROUP CHAT: se!johoho** **  
****mou_ippon_issei:** setlist ideas?   
**hana*taka*makka:** depends on the crowd ig ????   
**mou_ippon_issei:** big chunk of our ~groupies~ r gonna b thr   
**mou_ippon_issei:** mb we shld play sm of our older stuff?   
**ace_h4jime:** Sounds good to me   
**ace_h4jime:** Upbeat stuff probably   
**hana*taka*makka:** yeh wouldn't wanna depress a charity crowd lol

_Not_ to Iwaizumi’s disappointment, they don’t hear or see much of Oikawa in the days after they all signed the collaboration agreement. Or well, not in person, at least. Iwaizumi still _sees_ plenty of the idol around Tokyo. The Happy Berry shoot from which Oikawa had rushed over has gone public; Iwaizumi knows this because he walks out of the Shibuya train station and finds himself staring at a massive digital ad flashing REIGN’s pretty-boy grin. He’s all dressed up in Kouda Mikako’s signature bold style — dark, ripped drop pants under a hooded, pale-yellow tunic and turquoise jacket. Iwaizumi is a hundred percent sure if he tried wearing that outfit, Hanamaki and Matsukawa would laugh him out of Tokyo. On REIGN, though, it just — it works.

(Unbidden, he recalls the soft look on Oikawa’s face when he’d been sitting alone in the recording booth, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips lightly parted. Something honest at the edges of that expression, something almost vulnerable. Oikawa bare-faced and raw-voiced is nothing like REIGN winking at all of Shibuya from a screen. Iwaizumi has no idea how that makes him feel, now that he knows both.)

Someone shoves past him, breaking his thoughts and reminding him that he’s standing in one of the busiest intersections in Japan. Iwaizumi shakes his head and looks away, making sure his face mask is in place as he weaves through the crowd to where he’d promised to meet Daichi and Asahi for lunch before rehearsals.

> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️** **  
> **Everyone see the new @HappyBerryStyle ads yet? ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡ @MikakoBerry always makes her models look so~ good~~  
>  |   
> |   
> Kuroo Tetsu 😽 **@KuroNeko ☑️**   
> replying to @RE1GN
> 
> damn princess, that one with the red joggers looks 🔥🔥 too bad i’m gonna show you up next month after mikako gets her hands on me  
> |   
> |   
> 👑Oikawa **@RE1GN ☑️**   
> replying to @KuroNeko
> 
> Keep dreaming Tetsu-chan (눈_눈) We all know I’m Mika-chan’s favorite !! 

Iwaizumi is half an hour early for hair and outfit styling ahead of their charity gig, but he’s always early. Hanamaki will wander in about five minutes before call time, while Matsukawa is anywhere between ten minutes early and twenty minutes late. Watari has long given up trying to get them all in at one specific time, which has done wonders for his blood pressure.

There are three massive posters outside of Ao-Jo Studios, all featuring REIGN in various Happy Berry outfits. Iwaizumi spares them a curious glance as he scans himself into the building.

“Is Iwa-chan admiring my handsome face?” sing-songs a voice nearby.

Iwaizumi flinches as he pulls up short. Oikawa is standing in the building lobby, coffee in hand, earphones dangling around his neck. He’s wearing the same drop pants as in the Happy Berry ad, although he’s paired them now with a red sleeveless hoodie and grey undershirt. There’s a soft sheen on his skin, a flush, as if he’s been exercising. He’d look good if he wasn’t wearing such an shit-eating grin.

“What’s to admire?” Iwaizumi deadpans, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “I’ll admit the designs are good, at least.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replies with an exaggerated pout. It probably works on his million fans; Iwaizumi just cocks an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know I did my very best to make Mika-chan’s outfits look good.”

“Like it’s an effort to stand there and look pretty,” Iwaizumi scoffs. 

“I did more than that, excuse you.” Oikawa makes a face. Then his eyes skate over Iwaizumi, lingering a little on the tattoo on his right arm before snapping back up. “What are you even doing here? Usually people leave at this time, not come in.”

“We have a gig tonight. The band, I mean.” Iwaizumi shrugs. He wonders if it would be rude not to extend an invitation, but the concert is already sold out, and he has no idea what Oikawa’s schedule is like, anyway.

“A gig?”

“Yeah. Charity thing with Johzenji.”

“Oh!” Oikawa’s face lights up. “The Party Team! thing. I saw that on Teru-shin’s Twitter.”

It takes Iwaizumi a moment to connect _Teru-shin_ to Terushima Yuuji, Johzenji’s lead singer and their co-performer tonight. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him that Oikawa knows Terushima too, and he wonders fleetingly if Oikawa makes up obnoxious nicknames for everyone. Then he remembers he’d been headed to Se!joh’s dressing room for the aforementioned gig, and that he’ll be late by his own standards if he doesn’t move. He opens his mouth, casting for the least rude way to exit the conversation, but Oikawa beats him to it.

“Shoo,” he says, waving a hand with a wry smile. “I’m sure it takes ages to make you look acceptable for the stage.”

Iwaizumi feels his politeness dissolve into irritation. He instinctively reaches out to smack Oikawa on the head, ignoring the other man’s squawk of protest. “Not all of us walk around looking like playboys, Shittykawa,” he growls out. 

“Just because I’m blessed doesn’t mean you have to bully me, Iwa-chan — ow, _ow—_ ”

Oikawa is spared further injury by the chime of Iwaizumi’s phone, which is either his personal alarm or Watari wondering where he is. Iwaizumi huffs and steps back, scowling slightly.

“You _stabbed_ me,” Oikawa whines, face scrunching. 

Iwaizumi snorts. “All the better to deflate your ego. Anyway, I should go, y’know—”

“I know, I know.” Oikawa flashes a peace sign and a wink. “Break a leg, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, uh. Thanks.” Iwaizumi’s hand opens and closes a few times before he settles on an awkward wave. Then with a final uncertain glance at Oikawa, he turns and heads for the elevators, pulling his building pass from his pocket.

When he turns around, to insert his pass to take him to the correct floor, he finds Oikawa is still watching him, up until the doors close between them.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE: m1llenium_t00ru > teruteru*yozu** **  
****m1llenium_t00ru:** teru-shin~!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ   
**teruteru*yozu:** yo kawa !!!   
**m1llenium_t00ru:** i hear you’ve got a performance tonight (￣З￣)   
**teruteru*yozu:** hell yeah! not a huge deal but its still cool   
**teruteru*yozu:** whats up?

The crowd outside might not be as large as the ones that show up when Se!joh is on tour, but they’re still _loud._ Iwaizumi can hear the chant of _Seijoh! Seijoh!_ even from their dressing rooms. Hanamaki is sprawled out on the couch, head in Matsukawa’s lap, hands moving with imaginary drumsticks. Matsukawa has his head leaned back on the cushion, eyes closed and headphones firmly over his ears. Iwaizumi mentally runs through their setlist one more time, humming under his breath.

There’s a soft knock on the door, then Watari sticks his head in.

“Ready?” their manager asks, glancing around at the three of them.

Iwaizumi reaches for his signature blue-and-white guitar while his bandmates heave themselves to their feet.

“Ready.”

The crowd _is_ loud, especially now that they’re on stage. The concert might be small, but it’s got a good atmosphere, one that leeches into Iwaizumi’s skin and feeds into his energy. He always feels good when they’re on stage — always feels more at home in his own skin, so long as he’s got music — and tonight is no different. The stage lights shine over him, painting his skin different colors; the crowd screams the lyrics and he sings them back. Matsukawa hip-checks him with a grin, which Iwaizumi returns with a wink.

The song they’re playing ends to loud hoots and cheers. Iwaizumi waves as he turns, leans down to pick up one of the water bottles lined up by the nearby amp. He takes a long swig, then casts his eyes around as he sets it back down, and—

Red flashes in his peripheral vision. Iwaizumi looks up, over to the stage wings, and — and Oikawa is there. He’s changed clothes, but the hair is unmistakable. Terushima is beside him, and someone else too, although Iwaizumi doesn’t know who; can only make out a shock of dark hair. It throws him off momentarily, watching Oikawa throw his head back and laugh. It’s so unexpected, and yet inexplicably predictable, and Iwaizumi feels mildly impressed at the audacity of it all.

“Yo,” Matsukawa says, waving a hand in front of his face. “We good?”

Iwaizumi feels his mouth curl into a grin as he straightens. “Yeah,” he replies. “We’re good. Change of setlist, though.”

He turns back to the mic, ignoring Matsukawa’s confused _wait, what—?_ The opening riff to _Somebody Told Me_ sends the audience into hysterical screaming. Iwaizumi can feel the reverberations as dozens of people start jumping to the music — can hear his bandmates join in, Hanamaki on the drums first, then Matsukawa with the heavy bass. And maybe he ramps it up a bit, flexing as he strums, grinning fiercely as he belts out the lyrics. Maybe he’s showing off, but someone else had issued the challenge first.

The last two beats thud through the venue. Iwaizumi leans back, chest heaving, blood singing. When he glances to the side, Oikawa is looking back at him.

Iwaizumi holds his gaze, one breath, two, four. Then he tears his eyes away and starts up the next song, hyping up the crowd as they play.

(The feeling of Oikawa watching, of sharp brown eyes fixed on him — it lingers.)

By the time their set finishes, Iwaizumi is out of breath and drenched in sweat. He swipes an arm over his face, briefly considering whether it’s too much if he takes off his shirt and tosses it into the crowd. Then he decides _ah, hell,_ it’s a charity concert, and off the piece of clothing goes. Matsukawa wolf-whistles as the crowd erupts into shrieks, several people diving forward at once.

With one last _thank you!_ , Se!joh depart the stage, the cheers of their fans following.

Oikawa is still in the wings, lounging against some equipment boxes. His companion is also there, vaguely familiar until Iwaizumi finally recognizes the mess of hair that belongs to Kuroo Tetsurou. The two of them look up as the band approaches, and Oikawa’s gaze drops down to Iwaizumi’s bare chest for the briefest moment.

“Impressed?” Iwaizumi calls over, shrugging his guitar behind him.

Oikawa snorts, but a corner of his mouth quirks up. “Hardly,” he replies, making Iwaizumi smirk wider. Oikawa sticks out his tongue, then glances to the side. “What did you think, Tetsu-chan?”

“Not bad,” Kuroo drawls. He throws an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, flicking the other one in a lazy wave. “Hope y’all don’t mind that we crashed your gig.”

“Not at all,” Hanamaki replies, half-mockingly. “Anything for our fans.”

“I wasn’t aware we were fans.” Kuroo snickers. “Tooru here said something about — what was it, princess?”

“ _I_ needed to know if _they_ could match my sound,” Oikawa says, eyes fixed on Iwaizumi. And _oh,_ oh that—

“Brat,” Iwaizumi huffs, but there’s no real heat. They had that coming, really. 

He’s about to say something more, but then Watari interrupts then, calling the band’s attention away for their post-performance responsibilities. They excuse themselves with apologies, but Oikawa and Kuroo just wave them off. Iwaizumi hesitates, eyes lingering on the arm Kuroo has around Oikawa, the conspiratorial grin on the model’s face as Oikawa says something into his ear.

He’s talking before he can stop himself. “If you guys don’t mind waiting, we’re getting dinner somewhere after this. You can, uh — you guys can join us.”

Beside him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stop in surprise. Kuroo’s eyes go wide, while Oikawa’s expression flickers for a moment before he settles on smug.

“I think we can do that, can’t we, Tetsu-chan,” he replies cheekily.

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh. “Looking forward to it,” he says, and this time he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this ficverse is both taking over my life and getting wildly out of hand. coming soon: more yahaba, and the appearance of kyoutani, and perhaps REIGN x Se!joh's first public appearance together following the collaboration announcement. also mention of ushijima, maybe.
> 
> come say hi on twitter at [@redluxite](https://twitter.com/redluxite), where i will inevitably be yelling more about this ficverse and its relevant HCs/lore. you can also check there for ways to support my writing!!


End file.
